Curious Pictures Inc.
Broadcast Arts 1st Logo (June 1984) Nicknames: "Eerie Testcard", "Malfunctioning Laboratory", "Electronic Tone of Dread" Logo: We fade from black to the color test card. After a few seconds, the color bars becomes the color tubes. The camera pans to the blue neon sign saying: Broadcast Arts with a machine on a table with red sparks coming out of it. Variants: A shorter version can be seen at the end of the Broadcast Arts 1984 Demo Reel. FX/SFX: The camera transitioning to the tubes, the camera panning and the sparks from the machine. Music/Sounds: The 400 Hz tone, which trails off when the camera transitions, along with the sparks. Availability: It is seen on the Broadcast Arts 1984 Demo Reel, which can be seen online. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The color bars becoming neon lines, awful music, darkness, and sparks at the end will deal a good blow. 2nd Logo (1990) Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on the failed pilot for NBC, The Jackie Bison Show. Scare Factor: Minimal. _______________________________________________________________ Curious Pictures 1st Logo (January 7, 1993-December 15, 2001) Logo: On the white background, we see the words "curious?ictures", with most of the letters ("curious ictures") black, and the red question mark resembles the letter "p". Variants: At the end of the making of the Kraft Super Mario Bros. featurette, we see the white background with the red question mark. After 2.5 seconds, the words appear. After three seconds, the whole thing disappears to black. The whole thing is silent. On HBO Family's A Little Curious (at the end of all episodes), we fade from the closing credits to the white background, to have the question mark appearing. The words fades in and out (forward-and-reversed version of the Kraft Super Mario Bros. variant), followed by the whole thing fade to black. The closing theme ends throughout. At the end of the TV Funhouse skit "The Narrator That Ruined Christmas" from a December 2001 episode of Saturday Night Live, the logo is placed on an orange background. Also, the words "ANIMATION BY" in a Franklin Gothic-looking font appear above the logo and the words "New York City" in Comic Sans appear below the logo. FX/SFX: None. The background fading, the question mark appearing, the text appearing in the first variant and the text fading in and out in the second variant. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the short. Availability: Seen on the short film The Louie n' Louie Show. When Nickelodeon's KaBlam! re-created and aired this short, this logo was cut. The variations as seen on the above mentioned. Scare Factor: None; a cute logo to the touch. 2nd Logo (February 14, 1999-2014) Far left: Logo described below. Near Center Left and Near Far Right: "Dot of Smoke" variant. Near Right: The still version. Far Right: The Hey Joel version. Bottom: Widescreen "Runaway Dot" logo with Copyright Stamp. Nicknames: "The Dot", "Dot of Smoke", "City Dot", "Runaway Dot," "The Dot Rocket", "The Crazy Question Mark" Logo: On a black background, we see these words written across it: curious?ictures Suddenly, the dot in the "?" morphs into a humanoid object with dots and lines representing its hands, feet, arms, and legs and falls down. It runs towards the right end of the screen. Variants: There were a few variations of this logo: "The Dot of Smoke" has the "?" dot become a rocket and fly around, spin in circles, then fly quickly towards the bottom right of the screen, leaving a trail of smoke as it does so. The 2nd one is a still of the logo. On the pilot episode of Sheep in the Big City, the "Runaway Dot" logo fades in and out. On Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core, the logo plays in reverse. On all episodes of Hey Joel, the question mark jumps out from the text to the left to right to the center. The closing theme plays throughout. FX/SFX: The dot morphing and running on the "Dot" logo. The rocket flying and the trail of smoke on the "Dot of Smoke" logo. None on the still logo. Music/Sounds: On the "Runaway Dot" logo, there are squeaking sounds as the dot falls down and runs. On the "The Dot of Smoke" logo, there is a loud rocket "WHOOSH" sound. Music/Sounds Variants: On Codename: Kids Next Door, a weird sound plays at the end of the credits which follows on to the "Dot of Smoke" logo. Then the whoosh sound plays as normal. On later episodes a different louder whoosh sound is used. On Little Einsteins, the ending theme plays over the "Dot of Smoke" variant. On the pilot for Sheep in the Big City, the dot squeaking is much different then episode 2 and onwards. On the My Sceneand Polly Pocket films, the logo has the closing theme playing over. Availability: The "Runaway Dot" variant was first sighted on the Cartoon Network show Sheep in the Big City, which is long gone from TV. It also appeared on the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door, as well as Prickles the Cactus, 2 My Scene films, which are My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica, and My Scene Goes Hollywood (also known as My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie), and on some episodes of Team Umizoomi on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. (The logo does not appear at all sometimes) The "Dot of Smoke" variant is seen on most Codename: Kids Next Door episodes, My Scene: Masquerade Madness, and on season 1 & 2 episodes of Little Einsteins on Disney Junior. The still logo can be sighted on Codename: Kids Next Door 2-part episodes, PollyWorld, and An Off-Beats Valentine's. Scare Factor: None on the "Dot" version and the still shot of this logo. Low to medium on the "Dot of Smoke" version; the loud noise and smoke may catch a few off-guard. Nicknames: The Text, The Weird Curious Pictures, Text from Hell, Dancing Graffiti, Stranger Logo After Kate Ashby, ''This is it came from ''Kate Ashby ''again! This logo is very ugly and it is very weird! What are they thinking? Logo: on a white background with shapes that change slowly, we pan past a row text. Each text has color: *Text 1: c color is "teal" *Text 2: first u color is "yellow" *Text 3: r color is "red" *Text 4: first I color is "Pink" *Text 5: o color is "orange" *Text 6: 2nd U Color is "pink" *Text 7: 1st S COLOR is "blue" *Text 8: ? color is "purple" *Text 9: 2nd I color is "dark yellow" *Text 10: 2nd c color is "dark teal" *Text 11: t color is "Dark pink" *Text 12: 3rd u color is "gray" *Text 13: r color is "black" (none) *Text 14: e color is "gray" *Text 15: 2ND s color is "white" After this we zoom out, during which I N C Doesn't appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete text arranged with "'c'u''''''r'i'o''''''u's''' " on between of "?'i'c't'u'r'e's'". In "?'i'c't'u'r'e's'", the "?" is purple, the "I" is dark yellow , and " the "c" is dark teal. Then the logos turns black and white while the "?'" turns red a second later Variant: *On a ''AAAHH!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!!, the "I N C." appeared button to right of "?'i'c't''''''u'r'e'''s" since it was seen as the logo. *''Tori the sleepy head'', the logo was orange and says "A curious?ictures productions" *On a Indgo Blue Friends, the "curious?ictures" is white instead, the logo onto the credits has a "I N C." on a right. *The still version of a shot (with graffiti still dancing) and the "?" is red, and the logo was black on Heru Shows *The logo was a "Dative" Variant since the pitch was high (they were recommend audio sound as the next logo) from Birdman is used *On a release DVD of The Wild Blueberry, the logo was stretch instead of being cropped. Since the "'''c'u'r''''''i'o'u'''s" was replaced of "'''u'r'i''''''o'u'''s" while being cropped. FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Cheesy Factor/Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 1st Logo, the text curious moves instead of dancing all the day long Music/Sounds Trivia: *For the reason, the logo was asking use how to get mouth to this logo, of new years, the sound was used of seeing Klasky Csupo Graffiti *This audio was a shown of the reason from the Kate Ashby for example, the logo was used the Klasky Csupo Logo Music/Sounds Variant: *On a What's Going On Shows, the ending theme of the show. *On a Indgo Blue and Friends, the sound was deranged from the end of the show and plays over it|. *On a Dog on cat, is silent *On a The Wild Blueberry, The "Robot" Logo Had sounds instead of the Klasky Csupo 1st Logo, the "Robot" Logo of the 4th Logo as that as the "Dot of Robot" Sound instead, and it also at end there no sounds *On a Birdman, the music is in high-pitched of speeded *On a Heru Show, the ending theme is used *On Kate Ashby airings, that logo trails off to Greenytoons logo Availability: Comment. It Only Seen on Kate Ashby of season 8 for DVD and VHS (the currently prints of logo seems to use the next logo and the final below), mostly taken from Dog on cat, Also it appeared on Attack Power and John's World, Sometimes the logo can appear on BBC of Thomas in Tales of the World. and it taken from Heru Shows and Cade and Friends. and it's rare. It must appear on Birdman for Days a year, AAAHH!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!! for amazon, the still must been founded on Heru Show. It can appear on Orange in the house. On Team Umizoomi, they used the previous logo as the kids for nick jr. It can be founded on CBS & HBO, Heru Show, Mushrooms & Friends, Treehouse and Friends, and Birdman. In a HBO and MTV, it was seen on Ben the BookMan. ''Also seen on The Wild Blueberrys for TeenGreeny, Nickelodeon, CBS, and Syfy. This logo can appear in ''Indgo Blue and Friends for ITV. The still logo in credit can be seen on Tori the sleepy head ''and for The Greeny Central and MTV. This is no longer available seen on ''What in his head?, because its an supposed to be having a company for international for BBC 2 for a Company for producer. This can appears on The Adventure of Ken ''for Syfy, (the logo wasn't yet as the CBS and BBC). However, This logo appears on ''Rojo and Maroon. ''The Greenytoons split screen of the 2009 of the next logo. Scare Factor: Depending on a variant *Normal and Dative Variant: Low to medium, the shapes will scare people out, but this may suck you in by the shape for the background. *Ending Variant: None to low, the Jelly Jamm Credits can catch people off guard, but the logo is cut will unsetting. *''AAAHH!!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!! ''Variant: High to low. the color text and shape will catch some off guard. *''The Wild Blueberrys Version: Medium to high. The next audio sound may be creepy as the next logo, the shape is jarring and be unsetting too, it's a easy to keep using itself, the shapes scare people out. Those people can be scared of the next logo below. *Credits and Still (The Ending theme Variant): None. Nicknames: The Face, The Red Super Scary Face, SSF, Robot, Red Read, Ink Red Read. Disjointed speical feeler, That Even Stranger After Kate Ashby, The Signal Scary Logo, Text from hell II Logo: over a static red background, the black ink stain on a red/black gradient background with liquid effect appears by splattering all over the screen. the hand passes by drops magazine clippings of eyes and mouth in red bars onto the liquid background (Witch the eyes cannot wiggle) to make a face (named "Red Read"). Red Read then says the company name the flying text come out from his mouth. The blocks arrange themselves to form the C-P Logo (like before, but refined to match the print logo). During Red Read's Screen Time, there are holes on a liquid background which revealsome of red background that emerge from center and slide off from many different directons. after that, the background and Red Read disappear like a CRT Television turning off, and The "?"in "?ictures" turns red and flashes faintly \ Trivia: *Strangely , the logo appears on Greenytoons from airings of Spongebong Hempants sea weed instead of A Untiled Hashbrick. It was editing mistake made by Greenytoons and Jungle Network and Nickelodeon when started split-screen credits. in This time, the Kate Ashby For Greenytoons of Split-credits. the Curious Pictures Network appears from TV at greenytoons copyrighted info, The Websites from Red Read's new company and Suffolk VIRGINIA for the Dark People from scary logos of BP and Klasky Csupo, the Greenytoons editing the Logo from 2002 years. the bunch of Red Read's PSA will be new *On The Greeny Channel's airings of Nick Ashby, the logo is shown instead of the A Glever Production logo for the same reason above. *At the July 2012 Facebook in San Diego, California, the day defore Curious Pictures was relaunched, Amy Curious mentioned that she found, as claimed, "a bunch of fan mashups" of their production logo, in which she also added that the mashup might have been created in part with how many people explained their experience logo as kids, and how it "scared" them, so she later decided to give the "robot" character a name: Red Read. Red Read was also given arms, legs and more noticeable abity to speak. Actor, musician and professional surfer Greg Cipes (know for voicing Beast Boy Teen Titans (2003)) was originally intended to be in an animated PSA, with Red Read explaining his confusion onto why these mashups exist, and then adding that he is, in fact, not a robot, but rather an ink splat, which is how his name originates. He stars in his own new company, which you can see here. You can see RedRead's PSA here, or the Facebook. It is also worth mentioning that, according to Curious, this logo was not intended be scary. Variants: *On a Video games from company still, slightly bigger logo witch completely skips Red Read. the text was of "curious" (except for S, Witch is smaller) are in medium gray , white , and black, the letter "?ictures" are in white , black, and gray and "inc" (like in the 3rd logo) is on the right of "?ictures". the background either black or white *There is a different variant of the logo due to a cheaply animation, There is no static red background (when the black background opens the red/black background with a liquid effect like a door), and Red Read's eyes were flipped vertically instead of being animated to be looking up and down. There is Black Background instead of static red background (witch emerge from the same background like before, since Red Read's eyes flip vertically instead being animated to look up/down ways), and the logo blurred and cross the C-P Logo and the Television turning off, and the red liquid background turn off (like standard version , and Red Read stares at text and the viewers and smiles) and the "red square" zooms in the "?ictures" and the "?" turns red, and there is a women eye at the begging or no women eye, and the Red Read was also creepy. On a studios, the hand passes by and drops magazine clippings of the mouth and eyes (Red Read's eyes was taken from MTV Films), where the "?" instead of "red square" zooms over the original "?ictures"and after quack quack sound, this logo flies away on the right of the screen like the 2nd logo, and the boing is not heard. *On the Prop version, we see red read had Splaat's eyes instead of his eyes. At the end of the studio, the hand drops drops magazine clippings of Red Read appears on bottom to the logo *The logo is warp-speeded up *On a John's World, Red Read's Eyes was dilated by the dark *On a stella girl, a logo is very bright, the "?" is orange instead of red *On A Kate Ashby,the Mouth zooms in out quick from Red Read, and Red Read blinks and The "?" is blue at "?ictures" instead of red *On The Greeny Channel, the ink splattering is omitted, and the rest of the logo is in warp speed FX/SFX: 2D Animation Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 2nd Logo Music/Sounds Variant: *The warped on ESMA Emi Movie, the audio is in warp speed (mostly like PAL television or media due to speed up) *On the early lot of episodes of Little Kate Ashby, the logo theme is low pitched. *On a still video games variants, it's silent *On a Stella Girl, the boing is not heard *On a Kate Ashby ''and ''Little Kate Ashby "The Christmas Specials" , The end theme of the show for short plays over it (the singing and rock chord and piano trails off, and plays a jingle) During Red Read's Screen Time, there is a echo sounds after quack quack, boing sound effects echo from "?ictures" from the reason above or bellow for Greenytoons Logo, and in the "curious" is quack quack *On a movie film, the quack quack sound is warped speeded up *On 2000-1998 airings of the C-P shows, the boing sound trails off and cuts off into the kids laughing sound (or before mid-2001, an airplane-like sound with 7 xylophone notes heard over it) in the Greenytoons logo of the time Cheesy Factor: The ink splatter is a cheap chroma-key effect, Red Read looks unnecessarily creepy and his mouth and eye movements are very choppy, and we hear random sound effects again. The alternate variant is even more cheaply animated (one example of this is Red Read's eyes zooming in instead of being dropped by the hand, which also happens in the original variant but is less apparent), and why does Red Read stare at the viewer and smile? It's very unnerving. Availability: Fairly common. It can be found on episodes such as those of later Kate Ashby seasons (not counting season 8; they used the previous logo, though current prints of these episodes have this logo) starting in 1999, Little Kate Ashby, The Wild Blueberrys, As been asked by Ginger, Geo's World, ''and Stella Girl, all of which are currently airing on TeenGreeny's The Greeny Channel; it is also shown in place of the previous logo on airings with split-screen credits. Debuted on the rather obscure cartoon ''The Wacky Adventures of Burger King. This logo was used on C-P films from The Little Kate Ashby Movie ''to ''Frat ESMA Movie (which used this logo at the end; not counting'' Little Kate Ashby goes to Wild!, ''Soar 3D, and Red Shoes 3D, which used the next logo below). It's also at the company's website too, and can be found on the main page when first being browsed. The alternate variant only appears at the end of The Wild Blueberrys Movie. The still variant appears on Little Kate Ashby Pantries: The Movie ''for PSX, it was a (both white background version (Like in a 1st and 3rd logo)) taken from ''Team Umizoomi ''for PS2 and GC. in the PS2, and GC (black background version (like in a 2nd logo)) it was seen on ''Little Kate Ashby: Royal Steps, Stella Girl: The Beachball Matt, and Codename KND for PS2 and GC for Video Games. amog others. The alternate version is reappears on Emi Movie ESMA Movie, However, the studios is reopening. Recently appeared on Ssycob Freckles. ''This logo appears on ''Little Kate Ashby-''spin up ''Little Kate Ashby-Preschool. This did not appear on Curious Pictures's company, and Where is Harry?, because it was a company of interstitials as opposed to a company Scare Factor: Depending on a logo variant: *Standard Version: depending how you thinking about Red Read, it can range from low to nightmare. Red Read's face looks like something that came right out of a child's nightmare, the ink splatter is sudden and jarring, and the entire thing has a random and disjointed feel to it. Children will probably gain nightmares from this, though others can find it funny or annoying. Nonetheless, it's one of the most infamous children's logos ever made, and is very popular among and outside the logo community due to its "scary" status. *Alternate Version: Medium to nightmare; Do to the bonus of Red Read Smiling can be unsetting. the credits cannot help, none a less, it must been seen credits as scary special, It can be decreased to medium for those who expected this (although it would be unlikely expected due to only appearing once and only once). *Still Varaint: None, as it skips Red Read Altogether 3rd Logo (June 15, Oct. 16, 2009) Nicknames: "The rooster, "Crazy Rooster", Pasil Curious Pictures Logo: on a green skyline, a rooster standing on a building on left or the center. as the sun shines, and rooster wakes up and open it's eyes (Taken From MTV Films Again). rooster then crows and C-P Logo flying out from screaming rooster, if the rooster finish screaming, it nearly disappears, The C-P Logo was grungier FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Variant: The logos comes in 2 formats, A 4:3 fullscreen version and a 2.35:1 scope version. Music/Sounds/Availability: Same as the Klasky-Csupo Rooster Logo , Mostly rare. Taken from Frat for Esma and Bedroom movie (both start start and end). However, the logo appears on Kate Ashby Goes to Wild! ''(both start and end again, sometimes) however........ Scare Factor: Low to medium. the scary logo will be unsettling of the eyes from the 4th Logo from Robot and will be unsetting, the fly blocks will catch a few off guard, However.... 4th Logo (Dec. 12, 2004/1998) Curious Pictures New Logo Nicknames: Red Read is Back, The SSF II, The Face II,The Red Super Scary Face II, Red Read is Coming Back! Super Cheesy Face, the return of SSF Logo: on a white background, we see a Curious Pictures Logo is Grungy from rooster logo, Suddenly, Red Read Comes and pushes the Logo FX/SFX: Red Read Pushing the logo. Cheesy Factor: the logo looks cheeper looking then the 4th logo, but the international is cheap Music/Sounds: Same as 4th Logo, The BANK Sound is heard, and the glass crashing Availability: Current. Can been seen on a the new company, ''Robot Red Read. It is unknown if this logo will replace original SSF. Scare Factor: Like the 4th logo, it can range from medium to nightmare. the cartoon sound effects will also get to some, and Red Read Coming and Staring at the lot of viewers and people will be unsetting too, If You scared of the 4th Logo, You will be scared of Red Read. Is nice to have him back Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos